Beneath those eyes
by pamisonfanfic
Summary: Emily has moved on with Alison after Paige has left Rosewood again, now to Iowa. It was all going good, getting better until Paige calls up Emily, seeking comfort for something that happened to her. Will Emily choose Paige or Alison? I don't know to make it a Paily or Emison story, so please leave comments. Winners' vote will be the main ship of the story.
1. Chapter 1

Beneath those eyes

Chapter 1

"Hey there, I'm Alison. You're Emily, right?" I heard a voice to my right. I turned around and my heart skipped a beat. There was a blondie beauty, talking to me. "Y-yeah, hi, n-nice, pleasure to meet you." She had a spell casted on me and it was almost immediate. All I didn't expect was that the spell would take such a toll on me, let alone for the next ten years.

-10 years later-

"Do you remember the day we met?" I turned around and look at my girlfriend. "Yeah, as if it happened just yesterday. Why?"

"I just had a thought back to the day. It was at your locker and I approached you right after our homeroom. You were the first person I saw in that room and I knew I had to make friends with you." I smiled at the memory, but only to have it turn into a flicker of insecurity. "Ali, babe, you chose me. You chose all of us and we were your minions, what are you trying to say?"

Her expression turned sour, but for a split second and that was it. "I'm trying to say, if you do actually remember that day that we met, you would remember that you were a stuttering mess." I nodded my head at the memory, still being skeptical. "It was as if you had a spell over me, what exactly are you trying to say?" I was getting irritated and it was showing, but I tried to hold it in. Alison and I have been dating for a few months, after I was in love with her for 10 literal years. She skipped town and a lot had happened, ranging from lying to our parents to almost getting arrested and/or killed. We've been through that though, and now we're expecting a baby on the way. Alison has had her shady moments whereas we all didn't believe her, but I truly believe that this time, she's changed for the better.

"I'm trying to say that you had a spell over me since then, too. I've always told myself to take the spotlight, to be the queen, to make sure everyone felt like they were not worth my time to be nice to them, but every queen had to have her minions, Em. We've beem through this before, and I'm a changed person. I just wanted you to know that you've had a spell over me, and you always had."

I took a moment to take all of what she was saying in, watching as her eyes flick around, watching for a reaction on my unreadable face expression. I broke into a smile and brought her into a kiss. "You still have that spell on me, Ali. I love you until death does us apart."

She paused for a moment, contemplating what to say before making a 'light-headed' joke. "You loved me even after death did us apart, Em. Thank you for that, and I love you, too."

Alison and I got on with our day after we were done with breakfast and that heavy conversation that followed. I walked into Ali's class and went straight to the one and only, Addison. "There were no records of you leaving early for a family emergency yesterday, Addison. You're off the line up for this Friday's meet. This is the second time this has happened, and if it does again, you're off the team." I looked at her sternly. She needed someone to deal with her properly. "I'm sure Rosewood High would love to lose another one of they're best swimmers. I mean, you were the first and I'd love to follow into your footsteps, except for the lesbo part."

"Excuse me?" I heard Alison say out just as I did. "Addison, to the principal's office, now." Alison's voice rang out sternly in the classroom. "Whatever," she got up, pushed past the both of us and walked out. "Someone has to know how to deal with her, someone other than Jenna and the cops. Her parents paying for what she did won't be enough. She's spoilt and her parents are loaded with money. It doesn't mean anything to them. I think I'm going to talk to Hackett about this." I looked over to Alison for her approval, getting a nod in return.

"All right, ladies. Let's call it a day, but I want you all here tomorrow, same time and swimming even harder than today. Go home and rest, you'll need it before the meets start." I ended practice by taking the girls' attendance as they walked into the locker rooms and headed back into the office, trying my best to avoid another accusation of staring at minors' changing. Right as I sat down, my phone started vibrating in my pocket. I reached to get it, only to roll my eyes when I remembered that these fucking pair of jeans won't even let me cross my legs seated down. By the time I got up to get my phone, the call has already ended. "What?" I stared at my phone in confusion. 'Caller ID: Paige McCullers'.


	2. Chapter 2

Beneath those eyes

Chapter 2

I sat back down on my chair in a daze and wondered. Paige just left Rosewood a month ago after I decided that I wanted to raise the baby that Alison was expecting, the baby that was injected into Alison, the egg that came from me. I loved her still, I'm not going to lie, but she wouldn't stay and I knew why. She couldn't, not even for herself to finally have a shot of happiness. It's just like she knows that we won't be happy even if she did stay. Alison dug her a permanent grave when she bullied Paige and Paige keeps on falling in to hide from Alison. I paused, awaiting a second call. ' _If it was important, she'd call again. If she doesn't I'll just call her back again tonight.'_ I started packing my things to go home, knowing that Alison was probably long done with her classes and was grading while waiting for me to be done with work.

"Ali?" When the class door was closed and it had a dim light shining out of it, I got worried that Alison had left again or was angry, but the place I walked into was

 _Perfect._

Alison had candles lit everywhere in the classroom and had rose petals lying in the path to the middle of the classroom. The very classroom she was assigned to, the very classroom that we met. "Ali, this is beautiful. It's perfect." I looked around amazed, feeling tears gathering in my eyes. "I remember these two seats like it was yesterday." I looked at where Alison was seated at and smiled at the memory.

" _Hey beautiful, you dropped this on your way in." I looked towards the direction of that voice and forced a smile. It was a blonde girl with piercing blue eyes with her hand stuck out to me, holding a picture of my dad. "Thanks," I reached out to take the picture from her and our fingers brushed, which send a tingling feeling throughout my body. I'm sure she felt it, too. I swore I watched her shiver in her seat a little bit._

It was the where we exchanged our first words in our very first class. "I remember coming in early that day to get the centre seat because I wanted to get the attention." Alison smiled at the fond memory. "I remembered coming in late because I thought the teacher would move all the kids to the front and I would get the back. Turns out, her favourite place in the classroom was the middle, where she would always stick her ass on our tables during classes."

We spent most of the evening remembering fond memories, eating the picnic she next surprised me with, and the night making love.

 _Paige._

Her name popped into my head right after I opened my eyes. I forgot to call her back. I reached to the bedside for my phone, only to find nothing there. It must have been left in my bag. We didn't think to get things out of our bags when we stumbled into the house and- whatever. In a haste, I got out of bed, forgetting I was butt naked and went to look for my bag. "Well, isn't this a sight to see." I turned around and saw Alison standing in the doorway, tray in hand. "Breakfast in bed?" I smiled and walked over to her, giving her a peck. "You're the best, but I need to look for my phone first." She smiled and walked over to her side of the bed. "I charged it for you last night. I figured you would forget your charger again so I charged mine at work and charged yours before you went to sleep. It was what woke me up this morning or I would've forgotten that we would have to go to work." She set down the tray and picked up my phone to pass to me, only to frown down on what she saw.

"Why is Paige calling you?" She almost demanded. I looked at her, stunned to silence. I didn't know the answer. "I don't know, she called me last night while I was in the office and I didn't get to answer her before the phone line went dead. I figured if it was important she'd call me back. If not, I would've last night but I got distracted." I shrugged and reached for my phone but Ali wasn't having any of it. "Emily, is she trying to get back with you? Didn't she just leave for Iowa?" I looked at Alison again, I could not do this now. "She literally called you 15 times and texted you 5. All it says that something important happened and she needs you and that you need to call her back soon." Alison looked at my angrily and I was taken aback. "You're accusing me of cheating on you and being shady now? I already told you about the phone call that I didn't manage to answer yesterday before I left the office. Maybe something important actually did happen." Alison looked at me as if I've grown two heads. "So you're planning on calling her back?" My frowned deepened and when I nodded yes, Alison threw the phone towards my end of the bed, picked up the stray and went downstairs.

I caught the phone just as before it flew up to break my nose and let out a sigh. _Fucking period hormones._ I sighed again and sat down on the bed. Whatever that was happening to Paige was serious, and I needed to call her back. I owed it to her. Without a second thought, or before a second thought could pop into my head, I dialled the number and held the phone up to my ear. "Hey, it's Paige. You know what to do after the -beep-." I frowned when it went to voicemail, but left one anyway. "Hey Paige, I'm sorry I didn't take any of your calls. I've been busy and just managed to call back. Your texts made it seem like you had something important to tell me so I called back as soon as I saw. Are you okay? Give me a call and let me know, okay? I love- I- I'd love you hear from you." I hung up quickly and immediately flopped back onto the bed. What was I doing?


	3. Chapter 3

Beneath those eyes

Chapter 3

It was a tense day with Alison ignoring me and me anticipating the call from Paige. _If it was that important, surely, she'd call by now._ I shook the thought of Paige and tried to focus on Alison. My pregnant girlfriend(?). I walked over to Alison's classroom, knowing that it was her free period and wanted to give her a peace offering. "Ali?" I walked into the classroom and looked to the direction of the noise. Alison was sniffing, she was _crying._ "Hey, what's wrong?" I walked over and tried to get her to face me. She turned her chair around and looked up, blinking back the tears. "Alison DiLaurentis, look at me." I demanded and she caved. She turned back around and faced me, her eyes blotchy and face swollen. "What happened? Is something wrong?" I scanned her face to look for any answers. She just shook her head as the tears fell. "Baby, what's going on? Tell me, please? We agreed to go through this together, no secrets." Alison scoffed at that and I looked at her confused.

"You're the one to talk about not keeping secrets." It took a moment, but it dawned on me. She thinks that I was- "Are you cheating on me with Paige?" My heart broke. She sounded so fragile and vulnerable. As if she was _broken._ "Ali, babe, no. Don't think like that, please. I told you that I got a call and couldn't answer it on time. I figured if it was important she'd call back and she did but I was busy when she did. I didn't even look at my phone last night. You saw the amount of calls and texts she left before I did. I love you, I always have. I'm not seeing her or talking to her or anything. Paige is a friend and if something is happening with her, I want to be there for her. I'm still waiting for her call but I'm not together with her or whatsoever, okay?" Alison looked a litter wary, but she accepted it anyway. "Paige loves you, though. I'm sure she still loves you. Before she left, she came to see me and she wanted to make sure you were in good hands." I nodded and pulled her close to me, and we stayed like this until it was near the time of her next class and she had to go clean up.

The bell for the last class rang for the day as I walked back to my office. I ran my fingers through my hair and let out a sigh. It was going to be a long process if Paige was going to start talking to me again. Alison caved and started going on about how her pregnancy hormones was affecting her emotions and she felt _pent up._ We were starting out in the relationship and was only one second base. Lame, for two mid-twenties that has been in love since they met. I walked into my office and stopped at the sight of the familiar brown shoulder length hair. _Paige._ "Paige?" She turned around when she heard the door opening. _Oh for Christ's sake._ Paige's eyes were red and blotchy, dried tears staining her cheeks. "Paige, are you okay?" _Stupid question. Way to go, Em._ "What happened?" Paige said nothing as she threw herself into my arms and hugged me tight. I could feel her shaking against my body and hear her cries as clear as day as she sobbed into my jacket. "My dad, Em. He's dead."

It took a while before Paige calmed down and explained to me what was going on, well it took a while for her to calm down enough to explain to me what was going on coherently. Paige's dad was on his way to surprise her as he was planning a church camp in Iowa. Knowing that she'd moved over to Iowa after what happened with Emily, he felt that she needed someone at that moment and needed advice from her old pops. That was when it went wrong. He stopped by to get take out for them both in the early evening, but was mugged on his way to his car. There was only a thing he wouldn't give up, and that was Paige's grandmother's ring. He brought it along with him this time, after sharing with his wife the idea that he had-for Paige to give this ring to Emily in remembrance of what they've been through, what they've become and that Emily would always be in the family. Emily, to them, was always the person that you can seek forgiveness from.

Emily was to safe keep the ring and only pass it to Paige when she found someone that was worthy of it. They knew that Emily would have wanted to do it. Emily always wanted to look out for Paige after what happened with Alison all those years ago. What happened next would always be a child's worst nightmare. Paige got off work early and went to the same place her dad did to get take out, only to hear a familiar voice in the middle of a commotion. Being batman Paige, she went over to see if she could be of any help. Of course, seeing your parent in the middle of a quiet alley, with a masked mugger pulling a gun on them wasn't the best sight. The worst sight was seeing the mugger shoot said parent after calling out to them. Paige caught the mugger and called for help, but it was too late. Her dad said his last words to her, the plans he had for the ring, in that exact alley while he slowly bled to death. She held him as he breathed his last breath.

The hole that the mugger left wasn't just in the chest of Paige's dad, but also in the hearts of the McCullers family. Nick McCullers have come a far way. He didn't deserve to die. He didn't deserve that fate. Tears poured out of Emily's eyes when she heard the story and they sat on the office floor, holding each other through the last period, until the one and only Addison came into the office. "Woah, this is epic. Lesbo coach can't keep it in her pants for one girl, and settled for the ex? This is going to make a nice word to go around." Emily couldn't believe her luck. She took a breath and stood up. "Addison, it'd be nice of you to actually have a soul for once. Ms McCullers is going through some family emergency and came to be about it, respectfully and as a friend. Now, if we can both step out of the office, I can run some drills and leave the captain in charge."

After telling the captain that I wasn't going to be available for practice for at least the next few days until further notice, I went back into the office and took Paige back into my arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Beneath those eyes

Chapter 4

"What the fuck is going on?" I heard the sharp voice of Alison ringing through the office. "Ali, not now. Paige needs me as much as I need her. She has a family-""My dad died. Can I hug my friend for a while?" Paige cut in and I was shocked at her bluntness. Alison was, too. Seeing her face gave it all out. Alison looked at me questioningly and I nodded for her to go outside. "Ali, I can't explain. Not yet, but Paige's dad died and she needs me right now. I'll explain further down and you'll understand. For now, though, I hope you can be understanding and if you need anything, let the girls know. You might probably need one of them to pick you up or have one of them drop the car at the lot later. Paige is in no condition to drive so I doubt she drove here. I'll call you when I can, okay?" Alison nodded in understanding and I gave her a grateful smile, leaning in for a peck. "Are you going to be okay? You're crying as well." I forced a smile and nodded. Alison didn't say another word and walked out. _At least that's done and over with._

"Paige, hey, where are you staying now?" She looked at me and shrugged. "I couldn't reach you and I had to see you. I had to pass you this," she pulled out a ring box from her jacket pocket and handed it to me. I could still see the blood stains on them and choked back a sob. Nick was always like a second father to me the time after he accepted Paige. Especially when my own dad was away. "I was back in California with my mum after it happened. I sat there staring at the box every time I couldn't reach you and I got so mad that I threw my phone into the pool, grabbed my laptop, got a ticket and took a cab to the airport. Here I am now." Paige looked at me and all the spark and feistiness that was once in her eyes were done. Clouded with misery and guilt. "Has the funeral passed?" Paige shook her head as the tears welled up again in her eyes. "It literally happened three days ago. My mum and I haven't gotten around to planning it. I was supposed to but I flaked out and flew here instead. I left my mum all alone back in California."

I knew what was happening. She was going to have a panic attack. "Paige, look at me. Breathe with me." Paige did as she was told, thankfully and she calmed down within minutes. "I'll go to Hackett and explain that I'll need to take a week off and let the assistant coach know. She was supposed to start tomorrow but I'll get her number from Hackett. I'm flying back to California with you. At least until the funeral is over." Paige looked at me gratefully and nodded her thanks. Nothing was said the rest of the day between us, even when everything was being settled and by the end of the day, I was sitting in the airport, hand in hand with Paige.

The girls, including Alison, was very supportive and so were the mothers. They were all planning on taking some time off to attend the funeral in California and to be there for a friend. As we boarded the flight, I could feel Paige being uneasy and all it took was one look to understand what was going on. "Do you need to tell me something?" Paige looked over sheepishly and nodded shyly. I looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to continue. "I want to hold the funeral in Rosewood. My mum and I talked about it, I think we're moving back." I nodded, understanding why it was important for her to do so. I did, too. When my dad died.

Arriving at California didn't feel real. Not this time. I wasn't starting college and I wasn't going into a world where it was a fresh start. It felt like there was a weight in that state that was pulling me down. This was where it all turned south for me and it is still where it's going south. We hailed a cab and he was thankfully nice enough to help put my luggage in the trunk. I wouldn't say I didn't expect it. Paige and I both looked like zombies. "Andrea," I whispered the familiar but also foreign name. It felt different saying it this time. "I'm so sorry," I sobbed as we held each other tight. She nodded against my shoulder and sobbed along. We all sobbed that night, looking at so many things that was so distinctively Nick.

It was a tough week, having to give news of any updates to people back at home and helping them pack. They weren't kidding when they said that they wanted to move back fast. Lucky enough for them, the owner of the house they previously owned was moving out and happily sold the house to them. "All packed and ready?" I looked over at the two. We were driving back to Rosewood because they had to many things that they wanted and had to bring along. We set places that we would stop to rest because we were all driving different vehicles, all packed with their stuff. I rented a cross country car and had to be extra careful. I was carrying Nick's most prized possessions with me, and that included the ring.

When we finally arrived back at Rosewood and got all the things sorted out in to the storage compartment that I got Hanna to get for them temporarily, until they have their house back. All the friends was at the Radley Hotel, awaiting our arrival. When we stepped in, Paige and Andrea were pulled into hugs as their tears fell. They weren't the only ones that cried that night. Ashley Marin was kind enough to get them a suite to stay in until their house was ready. They all said they're goodbyes not long after to let Paige and Andrea get their rest. "Babe, you coming along?" I felt Alison tug on my hand as she was walking towards the entrance of Radley. "I'm, um, staying with them for a while." I looked at Alison, silently pleading for her to understand where I was coming from. She did, but not fully. "Sure," she gave a forced smile and walked away.

"Emily, you don't have to stay. You've already done so much for the both of us and we can't possibly ask for more." Andrea and Paige came up behind me, breaking my train of thoughts. "Mrs McCullers, please. Mr McCullers was like a second father to me just like you're a second mother. I don't have to stay, but I want to be there for you guys and mourn together, too, if you'd allow me." Andrea gave me a small smile and nodded. "Of course, dear." We walked towards the elevator and it wasn't until we reached our floor that I realised, Paige's hands and my hands were joined together. When the lift door opened, I let go and rushed out, mumbling some excuse that I had to open the door because the keys were with me. "Ms Marin got us the best room they had here. We can all have our own bedrooms in this suite. I can get Hanna to get us take out or we can order room service later. All those travelling must've made you hun"-"Emily, take a breath." Paige held my face between her hands as she looked at me in worry. "Are you okay?" I looked deep into her eyes and felt myself getting lost in them. "Em?" Her voice pulled me out of the trance and I quickly nodded. "We can just get room service. I don't think you're in any position to have any friends over, too, Emily." I nodded in agreement to Andrea's word

s. There was no way any of my friends can see me like this. Not when Ali and I literally just announced that we were together.

A few quiet hours later, and me ignoring my phone from all the texts and calls I've been receiving, we were finally getting ready to go to bed. "Emily? Can I sleep with you tonight? My bed feels so, so empty and I just need someone right now." I looked over at Paige. She looked like a kicked puppy. I nodded and lifted the covers for her to slide in. "Thanks," I responded with a kiss to her forehead. _What are you doing, Emily?_ I pushed all the thoughts to the back of my head, I had more important things to deal with now. I'll start sorting out tomorrow. I closed my eyes as I felt Paige's arms wrap around me. I couldn't help but leaned in closer to her touch. It felt good to finally have that familiar feeling of being protected and drifted off to sleep, knowing that I was safe.

I woke up in the middle of the night, or early in the morning. I couldn't tell. It was pitch black around the room and I blinked a few times to get my eyes familiar to the surroundings. I looked around to find what was the cause of my waking up and heard sniffles coming from the main room. "Paige?" The bed was cold and empty beside me when I woke up. Paige could've been gone right after I fell asleep and I wouldn't know it. I walked out to the main room and saw Paige and her mum snuggled together on the couch, crying silently at their recent loss. "Em," Paige's voice broke after she said my name and I broke along with it. Tears fell down my eyes and I walked towards the couch to join them and we cried until we slept on that couch, all huddled up together.

The next morning came by and I was the first to wake up. Stretching my body out and popping some bones. It was a price to pay for sleeping basically seated up. I let out a sigh and remembered the plans I had for today. "Paige," I gently shook her. One thing that Paige kept in Rosewood was her bike. Before we left, I got her bike cleaned and whatever that had to be fixed or change all completed. She'd need something to get her off her mind. She stirred when I called her and smiled at me when she landed her eyes on me. "What time is it?" I went to the lock screen of the nearest phone to check and paused at the picture. It was a picture of Paige and I at the Christmas Ball. "It was the last time we danced together properly. It was the last time I remember being happy and free. Alison was back but I got you and you were all that mattered." I turned around and saw Paige's sad eyes. I didn't have to think twice after. "It's 8.09." I whispered as I closed the gap, finally bringing our lips together again.

 **A/N: This is it for chapter 4 and it'd be great to get feedback regarding the length of the story, if it's too long or short. I'm at 6 reviews currently and I'll decide whether this story would be an Emison or Paily fanfic when there is a vote of 5 for whichever ship. Sorry for any mistakes, they're all mine.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This is going to be an Emison fic, since Emison was the first to reach 5 votes and has most of the votes. For those who thinks that I'm baiting Emison shippers into a Paily fic, you've thought wrong because it is an Emison fic. For Paily shippers, rest assured, I WILL be writing Paily fics as well, maybe even one alongside this fic.**

 **On a side note, I am NOT deleting reviews regarding Emison and I might even make Paige and Alison friends in this fic.**

 **Special shout out and thank to Spoby AF for the idea of pairing Alison with Paige, maybe sometime down the line. I'll keep that in mind.**

Beneath those eyes

Chapter 5

It felt weird to be back in that situation, Paige's lips on mine, but I didn't have time to process anything. As soon as my lips touched Paige's, I heard the door open and a bag hit the ground. I turned towards the sound and saw Alison standing at the doorway, tears building up in her eyes. "Ali..." I whispered. "To think I was trying to be nice and understanding, getting up early after a night of no sleep to go get you guys' breakfast." Her words were pointed at me as her eyes were focused on my lips. A throat cleared in the room and we turned to see that Andrea had woken up from the commotion. "I better leave, won't want to get in the way of anything." Alison bites out, bent down, took her bag and walked out the door. "Ali, wait." I followed her out after quickly grabbing a jacket and thankfully manage to catch up with her while she was waiting for the elevator. "Ali, can I please explain?" She huffed out a breath and repeatedly pressed on the button. "Don't talk to me again. I'll be spending the day elsewhere. Make sure to come by to pick up everything. I want you gone by tonight." The elevator doors open as she finished and she stepped inside. "Anything else to say?" I shook my head no and looked down, clearly ashamed of what I've done. "Was anything even real?" I looked straight into Alison's eyes at that question. "Since the start, nothing has been fake between us." I saw Alison give me a curt nod and closed the elevator doors.

I stalked back into the room and saw that Paige was anxiously waiting for me at the very couch, on that very spot. "My mum's taking a shower. We should talk." I looked at her weirdly. "There's nothing to talk about Paige. You left again and that was that for our relationship. You still have feelings for me, I get it and I admit I still feel something for you but Alison and"- "Em, that wasn't what I was trying to say. I was about to suggest that you go back. You need to talk things out with Alison. I do still have feelings for me and I admit, my heart jumped a bit when you said you still feel something for me but I understand. Alison has a different standing in your heart. We can arrange the funeral and whatsoever through the phone or coffee. What happened was a fluke and I understand that." I gave Paige a small smile and leaned to hug her. "Thank you." I felt her nod against my shoulder and gave me a pat on the back.

After the breakfast that Alison bought and a quick shower, I left the Radley Hotel and drove back home. "Ali?" I unlocked the door and walked in. Her car wasn't in the driveway so it was a wasted effort. I ran a hand through my hair and plopped down on the couch. I took out my phone and saw that I had 5 miss calls from each of the girls and voicemails. First one was from Hanna, "Emily, what is going on? Alison is here sobbing her eyes out. Call us!" When the voicemail ended, I drove to Hanna's loft directly. "Finally! Where have you been?" I pushed passed Hanna, ignoring her question and headed in the direction of the loud sobs wracking through the house. "Ali, baby." I bent down to try to get her to look at me. She was just sitting there in a fixed position, crying her eyes out. "Go away," she managed to choke out. "Let me explain, please." I reached out to soothingly run my hands around her knees. "Please?" I breathed out. "I fucked up, I know. I can't find excuses to back up what I did, but I've already done it and I can explain. I know I don't make sense and everything, but I just need you to listen. Ali, please." I stayed down on the floor, practically begging her to listen. She finally looked up at me and nodded.

Right after we separated from the girls, I took Alison in my arms and felt her relax against me. "I love you, so much." I whispered into her ear. When I pulled away, I noticed that Alison was frowning. "Ali, are you okay?" She waved her hand and brushed it off. "Speak. I don't want to stay with you or look at you for long." I was crushed. I fought back the tears and took a breath. "I don't have any excuses for what I did. Paige left a month ago and literally days after we decided to try things out again between us. I was together with her for a long time and when I was in California, we met up and things were always there between us. She was the only one that understood when my dad died and when I had to talk about things to do with A. When my dad died, I knew I had to come back to Rosewood, so I cleared things out with Paige and we agreed to not take it further back then. Then, Paige came back and it was an opportunity. When we were in California, we had harboured feelings. I've loved her for a very long time but Ali, I've been loving you since the start. Nothing can compare. Our feelings now are messed up. Her dad just died, it's bringing back the memories of when mine died. We were lost in the moment and it happened. I know I fucked up and I'm sorry, but I will literally do anything to make it up to you." Alison looked at me and contemplated her next move. "Sure, I'll forgive you, but not right now. I understand that you'll still have to be there for Paige but there's not going to be anymore sleepovers or no unsupervised time together. You'll have to work your way through what you've done."

I felt relieved at her words and leaned in for a kiss. "No, not yet." I felt my shoulders sag but nodded anyway. "Let's go back. Can I get you anything? A glass of water?" Alison forced through a smile and nodded. "That'd be great, thanks." I nodded and brisk walked towards the kitchen. As I finished pouring the water, I heard a cry come from the other room. "Em, come over here, now!" I left the cup on the counter top and ran towards the TV room. "What's happening?" I shouted out as I ran into the room. Alison was holding on to her stomach, lying down on the floor and her face scrunched up in pain. "Ali!" I bent down and tried to calm her. "Get the car ready now. Call the doctors ahead. Go!" I turned around and barked out the orders. "Spencer, not you. Help me get her to the car." Spencer lifted Alison up onto my back and helped me balance her as I brought her to the car. "Em, it hurts." I held back the tears and reassured her, "I know baby. Hang on okay? I'll let you down soon and maybe it'll help. We're going to the hospital okay?" I felt Alison nod against my shoulder. I laid her down in the back of the car and ran to the drivers' seat. Aria barely managed to close the door before I'm pulling out of the driveway towards the hospital. "Has anyone called the doctors?" The car kept quiet. "Fucking do it!" I barked as I ran a stop light. To hell with the traffic laws. "I'll do it." Spencer said and fumbled around in her bag.

We pulled up into the hospital and there was already a gurney waiting for her. "Don't fucking touch her." I got out of the car and carried Alison to the gurney. They were not going to touch her. They might hurt her. "Emily, Em, stop. Look at me." I looked at Spencer as she asked. "You're going to have a panic attack. Breathe with me," I nodded and breathed with Spencer, my eyes entirely with Alison while she was being wheeled in. I was about to feel calmer when they wheeled her out of sight. I broke free from Spencer and ran towards where she was being wheeled away. "Ma'am, you can't go in here." I pulled a fist back but was stopped my all the girls pulling me back. "Em, listen. Emily!" I shook them off and shot them a glare. "You need to complete the admission papers before they can do anything to Ali. The longer you want to do this, the longer you'll have to wait to see her." I huffed out a breath, still glaring at them. "Fine," I signed the papers and paced the room. The girls brought in coffee and whatever they could to help me calm down or stop pacing. Nothing worked. I needed to know Alison was okay. I needed to know that the baby was okay. It was a gruelling 2 hours and my mum had already arrived. "Emmy," my mum got up to give me a hug. I returned it briefly and started pacing again. "She's going to be fine, Em." Hanna gave me a small smile and I nodded. They had to be fine.

"Miss DiLaurentis?" I perked up and ran towards the doctor. "Is she okay?" The doctors' eyes flicked around us. "Which of you is related to her?" Spencer looked around. "No one, actually. We were the ones that brought her here." The doctor looked apologetic. "I'm her wife." The girls looked at me in shock and so did my mum. "Okay, Mrs DiLaurentis," the doctor started. "I'm pleased to tell you that the mother and the babies are fine. Mrs DiLaurentis inside was just facing a lot of stress and emotions. It put a stress to her body and caused the pain to happen. Nothing to worry about, but keep her as far from stress as possible, I would advise." I nodded my thanks as he pointed to the room that Alison was in. "Wait, babies?" The doctor nodded and held out a picture of a sonogram to me. I rushed and in and brought her into my arms the first thing. "I'm so sorry. I love you so much." I held her head in my hands and brought our lips together. Tears were streaming down both our faces. It was a tiring day. "The doctor said that she doesn't have to stay but if she wants to, just in case and for observation, it would be fine." I looked over at Alison to see which route she wanted to take. "I want to go home." I looked over at Spencer and she nodded, heading out to get the paper work done.

Not long after, I was driving home with Alison and Spencer at the back. My mum offered to drop Hanna and Aria off, which I was grateful for. I dropped Spencer off first before turning into our house. "I'll take the couch tonight. I don't want to further stress the babies." I put my bag down on the couch and started arranging the pillows. I felt Alison's eyes on me while I moved around, making space for what would be my bed tonight. "You don't have to. I'll appreciate if someone can help me around tonight if I need it." I looked over at Alison, silently asking if she was sure. She gave me a slight smile and nodded. "You're not forgiven and I really don't want to see you in my face, but I need your help." I nodded and ran a hand through my hair. This is going to be a tough one.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I have decided to write a Paily fic but I will be posting on here as much as I can as well. Every Paily chapter up will also mean an Emison chapter up.**

 **Leapyearbaby29: You've asked me that question before and it's Clexa that I ship. As for Paily and Emison, it was Paily at first because I despised bitchy Ali but sweet Ali with Emily is really sweet so I guess 50-50? (They were at the Radley Hotel).**

 **The title of the Paily fic will be… (read through the chapter to find out) ;-)**

Beneath those eyes

Chapter 6

I stirred from my sleep and reached around blindly for my phone at the nightstand. "Fuck," I muttered under my breath. It was the weekend and I'm awake at 7.30. I put my phone down and closed my eyes, trying to fight the energy that was surfacing from all those years of being an athlete. I stayed in the position, trying to force sleep into my body. After five minutes and no avail, I decided to get up. Staying here in bed would only mean wasting time and the possibility of waking Alison up. I dragged myself out of bed and put on some workout clothes. Time to go for a jog. "Emily?" I looked over to the voice and saw Spencer, in similar clothing jogging towards me. "Morning," I forced a smile and walked down the steps. "Are you okay? You look stressed. Do you need someone to talk to?" Spencer scanned me up and down and realized that my posture was odd. "You didn't sleep well, did you? You shouldn't go for a run when your body isn't feeling up to it." I can't help but roll my eyes at her. "I know, Spence. I was once an athlete remember? I just need to burn off some energy." Spencer gave me the Hastings look. The 'I know you're just saying shit to get yourself out of trouble' look. "We'll talk on the jog. Come on." I started a light jog away, knowing full well that Spencer could catch up. "Emily, wait! You're not stretched!"

"You kissed Paige and Alison saw? That's why she was so upset?" I rolled my eyes and nodded as Spencer confirmed the series of events for what seemed like the 30th time. "Emily, stop for a moment. You need to figure out how to make it up to her." I scoffed and slowed to a stop. "Is there any way that you can make up to someone that caught you cheating with an ex that you've spent a few years close to and also just broke up with after trying to date them again?" Spencer put on her thinking face and zoned out. It was nearly impossible to get her attention when she does this. I rolled my eyes again and started on doing cooling down exercises. This jog was as good as done. It was long enough to get the excess energy out of my system, leaving barely enough to get me through the day. "Em? Spencer?" The blood that was previously rushing through my veins drained off as I heard the familiar voice. _Too fucking soon._ I turned around and forced a smile. "Paige, hi." I heard Spencer say before I gave anything away on my face. "I didn't think you still ran this trail?" I looked at Spencer for help. "We don't. Well, not often. Only when we want to challenge ourselves. See if our age is catching up to us. This is, after all, the hardest trail there is in Rosewood." I see Paige nod at Spencer and politely smiled at the both of us. "Well, I'll leave you two to it. It's almost 9 and I need to get to the church to arrange the funeral by 10.30 after a breakfast with my mum." Spencer smiled back and nodded. "How are you guys doing, by the way?" Paige gave a shrug. "As good as we can."

Since Spencer was too caught up thinking about the situation and how I can make it up to Alison and didn't do her cooling down exercise, we brisk walked out of the trail and walked slowly the rest of the way to Spencer's and Alison's street. Our usual way being to jog back, this gave us an opportunity to think and talk. "Even the great Spencer Hastings can't think of a way for me to make it up to Ali. I told you there wasn't a way to make up to someone that you've cheated on." I turned to Spencer as we arrived at her door. "Ali's been through a lot. Don't forget that. It's hard for her to trust someone," Spencer leaned in to give me a hug and smiled at me. "My point exactly." I muttered as I turned to walk back home. If Alison wasn't awake, I'll have to start breakfast. Not surprisingly, Alison wasn't awake yet. _The events of yesterday and the scare last night must've really worn her out._ I sighed and got out some pancake mix out of the fridge, along with some fruits and chocolate chips.

"Ali, baby, wake up!" I called up the stairs. The room door was closed but I was sure my voice could be heard. Even since the whole A thing happened, we were mostly light sleepers, give and take a few days. I plated our breakfast, 3 stacks of pancakes, each of a different kind, each of Alison's favourite kind. _I didn't even realize._ I gave myself a mental pat on the back and worked on cleaning up. "Morning," I turned around to see a still very sleepy Alison rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "I made breakfast. You go ahead first while I head up for a shower." I walked over, intending to give Alison a kiss but remembered where we were at. "Where did you go?" She looked over and finally realized that I was sweaty and had workout clothes on. "I went on a run with Spencer," I didn't think that it was much of a deal for me to go out for a run until I heard a fork slam on the clear marble countertop. "Breakfast won't cover your cheating ass," Alison barked out bitterly before stalking upstairs and slamming the door. I walked over to the couch and sat down, defeated. "It wasn't even my intention," I muttered under my breath and held head in my hands. I let a few tears drop, just this time.

I let myself cry until I heard the door unlock upstairs. Cleaning my tears away, I stood up and waited for the footsteps to come downstairs, hoping that my eyes don't give out the face that I had been crying. I waited for a few more seconds, maybe a few minutes and no footsteps came. I'm not going to lie but I was a little worried at this point. _Was she hurting again?_ I pushed all feelings to the side and bolted to the top. "Alison!" I ran towards the room and burst through the door. There was Alison, lying down on her side and wearing red lacy underwear and black 6 inch heels. She had on minimal make up, other than the red lipstick that she had coating her lips. "Do you want to take that shower together?" I felt the heat instantly rush between my legs and had to tense my jaw to make sure that it didn't drop. "Alison, what are you doing? I thought you were hurt." I stood by the door, scared this time. I didn't dare enter the room, no matter how much I wanted to. "Come here baby." Alison stood up and walked over, her heels clicking on the wooden floor in our room. I didn't move anywhere. I just stood there and let Alison walk the distance between us. Alison was in my face, her smirk mocking me as she wrapped her arms around my neck and brought her face close to my ear. "Fuck me like you mean it, killer." Her tone smug. She knew I wanted her and she used that to mock me. She pulled back and our lips crashed together.

We were both stumbling towards the bed with our hands roaming free. When we fell on the bed and Alison's hands start to tug on the hem of my shirt, I knew I had to stop her. "Ali, baby. Stop." I pulled away from her and got off the bed. "What's gotten into you?" I looked at her questioningly. "I'm a horny and pregnant young adult that wants to have sex. Is that so hard to understand?" I looked at her and blinked. _Did she think I was stupid?_ "Look at the state of yourself Alison. You're dressed in that skimpy outside, which I'm not complaining about but you were trying to seduce me. Alison if you wanted to have sex, you don't have to dress up and everything." Alison looked right at me and started tearing up. "Why did you do it? Is it because I don't please you enough in bed? Is it because I'm burdening you or because I'm going to become a fat whale? Am I not pretty enough?" Alison broke down into sobs at her last sentence. "Ali, baby no." I sat back down on the bed and pulled her into my arms. Alison gave in this time. She sobbed into my shoulder for what seemed like hours. I draped our sheets across her bare shoulders and we held each other tightly. "I love you, Alison." I kissed the top of her head as tears fell from my eyes along with hers.

 **(Fated Crossing)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: To the readers that are still on this story, I thank you very much for staying with me. I am NOT baiting Emison shippers, I just feel that Emily gave in and chose Alison way too easily, so this is my spin in their relationship. I never liked bitchy Ali and never understood why Emily was so in love with her. They will get together in the end eventually, but it's going to take a while before they do. Bear with me, I promise, they will get together. Cheers.**

Beneath those eyes

Chapter 7

"Alison," I looked down at her head as she slowly looked up. "I love you. You don't have to go to measures like this to get my attention or to get me to love you. I was supporting Paige and then we got clouded. I know it's not an excuse, I've already said that but I really love you. What happened with Paige was a fluke and it won't happen again. Paige and I are friends. I don't know how I'm supposed to make it up to you or if I can at all but believe me Alison. I love you." Her blue eyes started to get blurry in my vision as the tears started welling up in my eyes. I pulled her close and held her like that for a few more minutes, feeling like I never wanted to let go. "I love you, too, Emily." I heard Alison whisper and her arms tightened around my body. "I think… I believe you, but it still hurts and I still can't wrap my head around it." I nodded against, her head, understanding what she was trying to say.

It took a while before we pulled away from each other, both red eyed and sniffling. "The pancakes are probably cold now. I should go put them away somewhere." I wasn't in the mood to eat anymore. Especially after Alison thought I made it to cover up that I was out cheating on her with Paige because I'd been out on a run. "Em, I want to eat those pancakes." I gently smile at Alison and shook my head. "No, you don't. I'll go put them away," I started walking to the door step got to crack the door open when Alison bolted past me and ran downstairs. I stumbled a little but regained my footing. "Alison!" I shook my head and smiled a little to myself before walking down. "What are you doing?" I walked into the kitchen to find Alison already halfway through the second stack of pancakes. "Eating," she mumbled with a mouth full of pancakes. I walked behind her and wrapped my arms around from the back. "What do you say we take a day for ourselves and do something fun?" She seemed to love the idea a lot when she turned around and nodded, her smile threatening the break her face.

We decided to do something that meant something to the both of us and have a bonding session. We went to the kissing rock. "Do you remember when I first brought you here?" I looked down to see Alison smiling up at me. "I remember it clear as day."

" _You don't want to disappoint the spirits. They'll push you to do it." I looked into those sky-blue eyes and got lost in them. "We shouldn't disappoint them, too Emily." My face turned almost solemn and I was dragged out of the dream I was in while looking into her eyes. Was this about to happen? I see her getting closer and I made no move to pull back. I want to kiss her. I want to hold her and have my hands tangled in her hair. Our lips connected and sparks flew. We were having our second kiss._

"EF + AD. I guess it was truly meant to be." Alison was tracing the heart delicately with her fingers, as if one slight pressure would cause the rock to crumble and we would lose it forever. "After all these years, I think it's time we can confirm that it's meant to be." I feel Alison start shifting around uneasily. "Are you okay?" I played with her hair, knowing that it calms her down. She looked over, forced a smile and nodded. I frowned, knowing that she wasn't fine but let it slip. She would come to me when she's ready. She's changed already. That was when it hit me. _Meant to be when she walked into me kissing my ex just a few days back._ I mentally facepalmed myself and shook my head slightly. Not slight enough though. "Penny for your thoughts?" Alison was running her fingers up and down my arms, something that made me calm. "You can keep your penny, babe." I forced a smile and gave her a peck on the cheek. _What's with all these forced smiles and secrets again._ I thought back to when we were pure, when we started afresh. This wasn't supposed to go this way. "I realised what we both said. That we were meant to be. It's not exactly fitting the situation that we are in now." I confessed what I was thinking and saw that Alison was shocked. "Didn't think I'd be so straightforward and blunt? I agreed on not keeping secrets from you and I intend on keeping that promise. Leaving with Paige and neglecting you for so long is already bad enough. I want you to be able to fully believe me and trust me. I made you a promise and I'm going to keep it now." Alison had tears welling up in her eyes and I started panicking. _Did I say something wrong again?_ "What's" - I got cut off by Alison's lips pressing into mine. "I love you so much, Emily." We spent the rest of the afternoon enjoying each other's presence and company, reconnecting after all that's happened.

We were back home just as evening rolled by. "What do you want for dinner?" I looked over at Alison getting a glass of water as I set down our picnic mats we sat on earlier. "I was thinking that we could get a pizza? I won't be able to drink beer but I figured I'll be able to get away with just one soda for today?" Alison slowly walked over as she talked, flashing me her puppy dog eyes. I stood my ground for about a minute before caving in. This girl was going to be the death of me. We showered, ordered a pizza and sat back watching a movie. The day passed fast and before we knew it, Alison and I were getting ready for bed. Though as we were getting into bed, I missed the flash on my phone that signalled a text. I was so caught up with giving Alison a goodnight kiss that I didn't realise. What I didn't realise was that this text message could also cause me a friendship that held me together in my college years. It could cost me to lose my friendship with Paige if she wanted it to.

 **A/N: Emison is getting somewhere but Paige and Emily's friendship might be on the line. I haven't really planned it out but hopefully, I will soon. What do you think?**


End file.
